Angel I'm Not
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: A few nights before graduation, Fubuki and Ryo meet at the lighthouse one final time. Idolshipping.


No prompt on this one, unless you want to count me walking out onto my porch and smelling someone burning pine wood. Whoever guesses where the title comes from gets the next part of this story dedicated to them. Yes, that means there will be a sequel. It will also have yaoi in it. Maybe if enough of you review, I'll write it soon! Kidding xD Enjoy, darlings. This is Idolshipping, btw.

**Warnings:** A kiss and some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX...though I wouldn't say no to Ryo for Christmas.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool despite it being early June and the sound of buzzing insects combined with the pulse and throb of the ocean colliding endlessly upon the shore. High in the neverending abyss that was the sky, a full moon floated on clouds that hinted at rain though there was none forecasted for the next few days. The ocean was crystal clear with no real wave activity, though, as always, the shoreline was nibbled at by the aqua. The lighthouse at the end of the pier flashed its light at regular intervals, giving light to any ship that might be passing by. The sounds of the students laughing and cheering as end of the year parties happened could be heard, albeit faintly, coming from all three dormitories, though the noise from Obelisk Blue was most certainly the loudest. The students were ready to be out in the real world, dueling on the Pro League or perhaps going to the colleges that offered continued studies. The options for a graduate of Duel Academia were endless.<p>

The soft, warm scent of pine wood burning was heavy in his nostrils, a heady scent that calmed the Kaiser. As per his norm, he stood out on the dock, right next to the red and white candy-striped lighthouse that was, effectively, his second home. From the corner of his left eye, he could see the flicking ember lights that came from the massive fire that was burning on the beach, creating the sweet scent that was washing over him like the waves that washed the sands. Many would have asked him why he was not in the dorm partying like everyone else - the Kaiser of Duel Academia was, perhaps, the most popular duelist on the island. Many would have also said the best, though he was now inclined to disagree. The duel with Judai had been one of the best of his life and he had enjoyed it, especially after Judai had realized his mistakes and begun dueling with his heart again. The fact that the young Orisus Red had managed to tie the duel was something that vastly impressed the Kaiser.

A light breeze, carrying with it the cool scent of salt water, teased his oceanic blue locks, lifting them from his collar. A soft sigh of relaxation left his lips, head tilting upward to accept the brush of air upon his flesh. Arms recrossed themselves over his chest, the uniform that he wore shiftly snuggly over his arms. For three years he had worn this uniform, though changes had been made over time. The Kaiser had never been less than an Obelisk and thus, had never worn anything other than the blue. By the time he was a second year student, he was wearing the inverted white and blue uniform of the elite. Fingers brushed lightly over the sleeve, flicking off a piece of dust in a manner that seemed almost amused. He had already ordered a modified version of this uniform to use on the Pro Leagues. The sound of approaching feet caught his attention and silently, he turned his head to look toward the dock. A brow arched over blue eyes and a single word dripped from his lips, a soft greeting, "Blizzard."

The only thing that gave away Tenjoin Fubuki was the quiet striking of his shoes against the metal of the pier. There was an usually serious expression on the male's handsome face as he approached his long time friend. Like Ryo, he was dressed in an inverted blue and white Obeslisk uniform, though rather than the sharp V's of the Kaiser's, the back of his flowed out like a cape. Dark brown hair trickled teasingly over his collar and down to his shoulders, falling haphazardly into his face and tickling his nose. A slight toss of his head rid him of this problem as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Kaiser, staring out at the ocean silently. Mimicking the other male, he crossed his arms over his chest, watching a bit of driftwood being carried upon the shore until it lay there, waiting for someone to pick it up. A crackle broke the silence as the fire lapped at the trees that had been broken up and put into its flames. After a moment, Fubuki spoke in a voice that was only a few octaves higher than Ryo's, but still deep enough to make the ladies swoon. "Kaiser."

Neither of them looked at one another and for a long time, neither spoke beyond the quiet greetings. It had been almost a year since they had seen one another and there was a note of awkwardness to their friendship now. Each of them had been at the top of their class for the two years that they had attended together. Each of them had had a nickname that either had been given to them, or in Fubuki's case, had given themselves. The Kaiser and the Blizzard Prince. One was never seen without the other. It had been that way until their second year, when Fubuki had gone missing. Since then, the Kaiser had been alone, save for the other Key Keepers and Asuka. He had liked it that way and the idea of changing back to being the best of friends with Fubuki rubbed against the grain of his psyche. So, when Fubuki spoke again, it took the Kaiser a moment to think of a reply. "Its been a long year, huh, Ryo?"

Once the words registered, he gave a low scoff, shaking his head slowly. Ebony-rimmed azure eyes flicked briefly to the dark ones of Fubuki, seeing amusement in them. "You could say that." His voice was a low murmur, quiet mirth tickling and teasing the words so that anyone who was not used to hearing him speak would not have heard it. Fubuki's chuckle was soft but filled with amusement. The Kaiser turned slightly, just enough their their eyes could meet one another. A strange look passed between the two, memories of the time they had spent together both in the Academia and out of it flashing through their minds. The only sound was the waves thundering gently against the sand, a rhythm that allowed their memories to flow at their own pace. It was with some difficulty that the Kaiser forced his next words, "I missed you, Blizzard."

No one but Ryo and perhaps Fubuki's sister would have been able to catch the faint flash of surprise that went across both his face and through his eyes. The emotion was gone before Ryo could even fully process it and thus, he put it from his mind. A slight toss of his head moved away an errant strand of deep blue hair from his azure eyes as he let them travel slowly up and down Fubuki. If being under the control of Darkness had had an effect on his body or mind, the young male had shown no signs of it. Just a few days out of the medical ward, he had been back on a surfboard, causing all sorts of hell for younger students who the Kaiser now hestitantly called friends. Shifting his weight lightly from one foot to another, Fubuki casually reached out and placed a hand upon the Kaiser's shoulder, feeling automatic flinch from his long-time friend. "I missed you too, Ryo." He replied softly, his voice warm and heartfelt.

Almost two years of being on his own, avoiding human contact, and separating himself from his classmates did not disappear with just a single touch. Indeed, he wanted little more than to step away from it and brush past Fubuki to go to bed. But the touch was warm, even through the fabric of the uniform's jacket, and beyond that, it was all too familiar. Almost too familiar - memories of long, gentle touches and soft embraces throughout their first year and part of their second rose, unbidden, in the Kaiser's mind. Before he stop himself, his right hand came up to rest over Fubuki's, flesh moulding against flesh as though it had always been meant to be there. The hand on top squeezed, a sharp, sudden thing, before dropping away. Fubuki took the hint and obediently removed the hand. "I assume that Samejima wishes for you to remain another year?" His words were clipped and formal, with no hint to the thundering of his heart.

The Blizzard Prince gave a snort, his face turning somewhat angry, a rare emotion for the easygoing male. "At least, he said." His voice was grumpy, like a child who had not gotten his way. "I was the top of the class, just like you!" He exclaimed this seemingly before he could stop himself. "So why can't I graduate at the same time?" Ceasing his petulant articulations, the brown haired youth glared angrily out over the ocean, his face disenheartened. The two of them had planned to tour the world for a year before joining the Pro Leagues and making true names for themselves, rather than just nicknames given by classmates who lived in partial fear, partial admirance, of them. Fubuki spoke again, unable to stop himself. "I only missed half a year!" Desultory tresses of dark brown whipped at his neck and shoulders as he turned sharply to gaze imploringly at the Kaiser. "Can't you talk to him for me, Ryo?"

A soft chuckle, little more than an expulsion of air from nostrils and slightly open mouth, escaped the Kaiser. He shook his head slowly, dark blue tresses striking his angular face as he gave his old friend a very rare smile. It was as though the ice had broken and a giant hand had swept away the awkwardness between them. Ryo could feel friendship burgeoning back once again. "You know better than to ask me that, Fubuki." His voice was mildly admonishing, but instead of turning away, as he might have had it been anyone else, he turned fully to face his long time friend. The smile only remained on his lips for a few seconds, but it was enough to get a full blow grin from the Blizzard Prince, who suddenly stepped forward and enveloped the aloof Kaiser in a hug. Unused to contact and certainly unused to hugs, Ryo struggled slightly, which only made the arms tighten around him.

"Tenjoin Fubuki, if you do not let go of me this instan-!" The articulations, sharp and much louder than normal, were cut off quite suddenly and in a way the Kaiser would have never allowed under normal circumstance. Indeed, had this been anyone else, they probably would have been meeting the nasty side of Cyber End Dragon. But when Fubuki's lips fell lightly against his, all thought of resistance, all plans to get back at the youth, vanished form his mind. The hug wasn't so abrasive, the grip wasn't as tight. Fubuki's fingers had slipped up his back and tangled loosely into his hair, closing lovingly on the strands and drawing them back just enough to get the perfect angle. The other hand was rest on the Kaiser's hip, not even holding him. He was free to move away if he wished. Oddly enough, he didn't want to.

The kiss was soft and supple, Fubuki's lips taking the lead. It was a sharp opposite from what had normally happened whenever they were intimate with one another. Contrary to popular belief, Fubuki was not one to take the lead and never had been. He much preferred to allow his partner the freedom and that was something that the Kaiser had loved about him. But this time, it was Fubuki's tongue that swept gently over his lips, that slid inbetween them, that parted his teeth and began to dance. Instinctively, the Kaiser stepped forward, his fingers curling around Fubuki's chin and holding the other youth close, taking charge of the kiss in a fashion that anyone else might have found brutal. The other hand reached down and found Fubuki's, twining their fingers together gently, a complete opposite to the rough kiss.

After several long moments - or was it days? Ryo couldn't tell - the kiss broke. Neither of them could be entirely sure who broke it first, but it was shattered. Hard fingers slipped away from Fubuki's chin, knowing there would be no bruise to show that the hand had ever rested there. However, their twined fingers did not come apart. Fubuki tightened his grip, sensing the Kaiser readying himself to pull away. A pout twisted lips bruised from the harsh kiss, while the deep eyes pleaded with his old friend. The Kaiser's regal face was completely blank of expression, head canted halfway to the side so that the deep azure eyes could not meet the searching dark brown of the Blizzard Prince. Everything seemed to have fallen utterly silent; even the wind and ocean had stopped their eternal motions to give the two Kings their time together. "Kaiser.." Fubuki begun quietly, only to fall silent as the top duelist lifted a hand to silence him.

"No, Fubuki. You know we cannot." His voice was quiet, slightly sad but quite firm. It was very clear that this was the last time they would see one another in this manner. With a cool twist of his wrist, he released the grip that had been on his fingers and stepped away, closer to the lighthouse. The expression on his face had not wavered and remained as aloof as it always did. There was no hint of the passion that had claimed him a moment earlier, though inside his chest, his heart still thundered. The Kaiser of Duel Academia met his old friend's eyes with a half smile. "I wish, my friend, I do. But it cannot be. Not with me going to the Pros and you remaining here." The deep voice fell quiet as he quietly started toward the dock, placing a hand on Fubuki's shoulder for a moment before departing. The Kaiser did not look back.


End file.
